Roller Coasters& Cotton Candy
by VampHime
Summary: Kurt has very few major fears. Roller coasters unfortunately were on that list, and here he is about to get on one with Blaine. The things he did for love.


**Oneshot for Sofia who brought me chocolate for the two month Klaineversary~  
><strong>

**Prompt: Kurt is scared of rollercoasters, warblers go to amusement park, Blaine helps him get over his fear (lots of handholding on rides, etc. **

**This is before Kurt's return to McKinley. They are dating now.  
>Sorry for the massive italics abuse in this fic.<strong>

**Word count: 1,074**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt paused with his key halfway to the door.

"Blaine?" he turned. He watched as Blaine stopped in front of him and leaned on the wall beside Kurt's door, panting slightly. "Did you run all the way here, or something?"

"Jogged," Blaine corrected, "_But_, it's because I have good news."

"And you couldn't have just texted me?" Not that Kurt minded seeing Blaine at _all_. Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt now had a _boyfriend_- oh wait, boyfriend's talking.

"But it's _good news_." Blaine insisted, making puppy eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. What's the good news?" Kurt leaned against the door, facing him.

"Well," said Blaine, "Wes is going to talk about it in the meeting this afternoon but I wanted to tell you first." He was practically bouncing in place. "And I really hope you're not doing anything this weekend."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine's energy. "Why?"

"Remember when I said that I used to perform at theme parks?"

"Yeah…?" Kurt wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, one of the theme parks I used to work with called me and asked if I could perform this weekend, and then when I mentioned the Warblers- well, they asked if we would come perform with all day passes as payment. Which, we can accept because Nationals are over and we're out of the competition."

Kurt plastered on a smile and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, "That sounds great! Can't wait for it to be announced."

"Awesome," Blaine said, grinning easily, "I'm glad you're excited. Listen, I've got to go call and let my mom know I'll be busy this weekend so she can tell my dad to leave me alone." He leaned forward to kiss Kurt before leaving, smiling through it.

Kurt watched him go. They kissed all the time but Kurt still got giddy whenever they did. Almost giddy enough to squash the fear in his stomach, but it was still there.

Kurt Hummel was scared out of his mind of roller coasters and he had just agreed to go to a place that was filled with them. He breathed out slowly through his nose and turned to open his door. The things people did for love.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine was looking at him worriedly, "Your face looks a little green."<p>

"I'm fine," he answered, his voice sounded like it was coming from far away. His eyes were glued to _The Wild Behemoth_. It was the biggest roller coaster Kurt had ever seen and they were standing in line for it.

'_I'm going to die,'_ Kurt realised belatedly, '_I am going to die on that roller coaster_.'

"Guys," Jeff bounded up from behind Blaine, "This is going to be _awesome_. Just look at that thing!"

"I'm looking at it," Kurt said slowly. The butterflies in his stomach had mutated into large, man-eating moths.

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment then took his hand and pulled him out of the line away from the others and under the shade of a tree.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said quietly, "You've been quiet and jumpy all day, and you really do look green."

Kurt didn't want to tell anyone, but this was Blaine and Kurt trusted him.

"I'm- I'm kindamaybesorta extremely afraid of roller coasters," he rushed out. There, he'd said it.

Blaine paused, his eyes widening. "Oh man, really?"

Kurt looked away.

"Kurt," Blaine said grabbing hold of his hands gently, "You could have told me, you know that right? We don't have to go on that ride if you don't want to."

Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his face and wished for possibly the thousandth time in his life that he wasn't so pale.

"I don't want to ruin this for you," he said, "I know you've been looking forward to this."

"Not if it's something you're afraid of," Blaine said. "But," Blaine continued, "I do think it's a good idea that we confront this fear once and for all."

His grip on Blaine's hands tightened and he finally looked back at Blaine.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"I was too," Blaine said, "Being scared is totally normal. That gets the adrenaline going."

"Oh good Gaga," Kurt said, "I'm dating a closet adrenaline junkie."

"You caught me," Blaine said, "There's nothing like a good rush."

"You're completely crazy," Kurt informed him.

"And you're completely adorable."

Kurt hated whatever higher power had decided to make it possible for people's faces to turn the colour of fire trucks.

"But really," Blaine said, pulling Kurt a little closer so he wouldn't get run over by two racing kids, "I'll be with you the whole time you're up there, and you won't regret it. I promise."

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for any indication that he doubted what he was saying but there was none. _I'm completely crazy too_, he realised incredulously, _I'm going onto that ride with my crazy boyfriend and I have clearly lost my mind_.

He took a deep breath and tried to look calm. "Okay, let's go."

Blaine's smile was blinding. Stupid pretty boys with their pretty smiles and their stupid pretty promises.

* * *

><p>"I changed my mind," Kurt said, his heart hammering in his chest, "This is actually a <em>really<em> bad idea."

"Kurt," Blaine said, "We're already buckled in." He took Kurt's hand and threaded their fingers together, kissing the side of Kurt's palm.

Kurt's stomach lurched as the rollercoaster started.

"I'll try to talk you through it," Blaine said, "But most likely we'll spend the majority of this ride screaming."

For some reason this didn't make Kurt feel much better. He wondered why.

"My hair is going to be ruined," Kurt said, as the ride began climbing.

"We can fix it when we get off and you'll feel much better." Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand as they got to the top, "Now, brace yourself."

"Oh my-"

And down they went.

* * *

><p>"You know," Blaine said conversationally as they were buying some icecream, "I'm pretty sure you hit a high F when we were going down."<p>

"You are drowning in jealousy." Kurt said drily.

"More like pride," Blaine said, bumping his shoulder, "And hey, at least you didn't throw up like Thad did."

"I'm pretty sure his hotdog was mocking him."

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kurt smiled softly and bumped Blaine's shoulder back. "Eat your icecream," he said.

Blaine grinned and linked their pinkies.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
